Field
The disclosed technology relates to a flat panel display, and more particularly, to a flat panel display with an integrated touch screen panel.
Description of the Related Technology
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be inputted by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of a display or the like with a user's hand or an object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is formed on a front face of the display and is capable of converting a contact position into an electrical signal. The user's hand or object directly contacts the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is inputted as an input signal to the display.
Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to a display, such as a keyboard or mouse, its application fields have been gradually extended.
Touch screen panels may be categorized as a resistive overlay touch screen panel, a photosensitive touch screen panel, a capacitive touch screen panel, and the like. Among these touch screen panels, the capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing pattern and an adjacent sensing pattern, ground electrode or the like when a user's hand or object is in contact with the touch screen panel.
Such a touch screen panel is generally attached to an outer surface of a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display or organic light emitting display. In a case where a separately manufactured touch screen panel is attached to a flat panel display, the entire thickness of a product is increased, and manufacturing cost is increased.
In this case, a driving IC for a flat panel display and a driving IC for a touch screen panel are separate from the flat panel display and the touch screen panel, and therefore, it is difficult to achieve compatibility between products. Since the driving ICs are necessarily connected to separate flexible printed circuit boards (FPCBs), respectively, a manufacturing process is complicated, and product cost is increased.